24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer makes it onto Ira Gaines camp, but Gaines is on to him and starts attacking him and his family. David Palmer tries to talk Dr. George Ferragamo, but discovers that Carl Webb has been there before him. Alberta Green tries to turn Nina Myers and Tony Almeida against one another. Episode Guide The following takes place between 11:00 a.m. and 12:00 p.m. on the day of the California presidential primary. 11:00:00 Kevin Carroll is still giving Jack Bauer directions to Ira Gaines compound. Carroll says he will keep his end of the deal and lead Bauer to his family. Jack says he better hope his family is alive. Alberta Green addresses CTU and says that David Palmer might still be in danger, but that she thanks them for their hard work. Palmer's motorcade is on the move. Green says that Jack Bauer is their best lede and that everyone is looking for him as well as the photographer from the party. Nina Myers walks away from Green and calls Jack. Jack says that Carroll is giving the information, and gives his location and wants a photo. Nina says she can't get a fresh one. Nina says Green is pushing people trying to get Bauer to come in. Jack says he'll turn himself in once he knows his family is safe. Jack thanks her, and she says she's got to go. Tony Almeida walks up and asks where Jack is. Nina says that Jack is in the North Valley and she will tell Green about his location when Jack's family is safe. She says that Tony doesn't have to cover for her anymore, but Tony says he's not doing this for Jack. 11:05:15 Teri and Kim Bauer are hiding Eli's body. Teri says she feels sick for killing someone, but Kim says she doesn't feel anything but happy. Eli's pager goes off, and Teri assumes they are looking for him. She tells Kim to hide the blood and get ready to go. Jack pulls up to the gate, and Nina starts sending the photos, and guesses there are 12 people inside. Jack says that sounds about right. Nina wants Jack to bring Green in, but Jack says that if CTU is involved this could become another Waco. Jack hangs up after getting the photo, and Carroll tells Jack that he needs him to find his family. Carroll says that if Gaines find out Carroll brought Jack here, he'll kill both of them. Jack suggests they avoid Gaines. 11:09:23 Mike Novick is in the motorcade talking with David Palmer. David thinks Carl Webb might do something to hurt Dr. George Ferragamo, and Mike says he's paranoid, but offers to call Ferragamo. Palmer says he's already called him twice, and Mike says that was a dumb move. Jack is in the back with a blanket over him. Carroll pulls up to the main gate where Neill says Gaines has been waiting. Neill asks Carroll what happened to his face, and Carroll says he got in a fight with his wife. 11:16:26 tries to get information from Kevin Carroll.]]The limo stops, and Jack Bauer asks Kevin Carroll how many men on site. Carroll guesses 15 or 20, and Jack asks which one it is. Carroll doesn't know. Jack wants to know what building his wife is in, Carroll says he doesn't know that either. Carroll then starts talking about how Jack screwed things up with Teri and Jack hits him out with the butt of his guns. Jack asks what building they're in, and Carroll tells him. Carroll tries to attack Jack, but Jack knocks him out and ties him up with the seatbelt and gets out of the car. Ira Gaines is on the phone with Andre Drazen. Drazen is concerned with the progress, and wants the camp cleared out with in an hour. Gaines gets off the phone and asks Rick Allen where Eli was. Gaines tells Rick to find him, but Rick is able to say he's going to finish loading stuff first. Bauer spots the building, but Teri and Kim are nowhere to be found. 11:20:18 David Palmer's cell phone rings, Dr. George Ferragamo has returned his call. Palmer wants to talk to him about Wayne, but Ferragamo says he can't. David says that he talked to the press, which angers Ferragamo, who thinks Palmer is threatening him. Palmer says he's not the one treatening him. Palmer says that people are trying to shut Ferragamo up, and Ferragamo says that David is. David says he's trying to protect him, but Ferragamo thinks that he's trying to shut him up, and hangs up. Mike Novick says it sounds like it didn't go well. David wants to go see Ferragamo, Mike says that they should wait. Palmer wants to go now, Mike says he has a speech. David says he'll be late and will ride with the secret service. He pulls over the motorcade. reunites with Teri Bauer.]]On the compound, Teri and Kim come out of the building, to find Jack there. He hugs Teri and Kim comes and joins them. Kim wants to know if they can leave, Jack says yes. 11:28:33 Nina Myers comes up to the office to talk with Alberta Green. Alberta asks where Jack is, but Nina plays dumb. She tells Nina to report to a holding cell, and that she's suspending Myers and Tony Almeida. Green says that the first one to give up Jack's location will be able to return to work, the other will be prosecuted. Ira Gaines tells Rick Allen to go look for Eli. 11:30:15 Jack Bauer is looking over Eli's body. He asks Teri who it was, and Teri says someone who was sent to kill them about half an hour ago. Jack says someone else will be coming soon, and Rick knocks on the door. Jack points a gun to his face, and asks Rick what he's doing. Rick says he was trying to make up for putting Kim in the situation. Jack asks if anyone else is coming, and Rick says no. Back at CTU, Green in interogating Tony, saying that he is covering for Nina, who is covering for Jack. Tony denies it, but Alberta says that what Tony is doing could result in the death of the next US President. Tony says he doesn't know where Jack is, but Alberta says he does know, and gives him 10 minutes to think about what he wants to do. is here to save the day.]]At the compound, Rick says he has a better escape plan. He says he can get one of Gaines vans, and can bring it back around. Even if he fails, Jack still has another way out. Jack agrees and gives him five minutes. Gaines radios Rick and asks about Eli. Rick says that he's digging a hole, and Gaines says to bring him back. Rick heads out to get the van. 11:39:14 Neill is on patrol when he comes across Kevin Carroll knocked out inside the car. Meanwhile, Rick Allen is coming up to one of the vans, doing his best to avoid Ira Gaines. When he is almost ready to get one of the vans, Gaines asks what he's doing. Rick says that Eli told him to get it to help move the bodies, Gaines doesn't buy it. Neill radios in and says he found Carroll, but he was badly hurt. Gaines gets his location and then heads up there, making Rick drive. 11:42:37 tries to talk to David Palmer after finding Dr. George Ferragamo's office torched.]]The Secret Service SUV pulls up to the office building where Dr. George Ferragamo's office is. David Palmer orders them to pull over, but Mike Novick wants to find out what happened. Police and firefighters are everywhere. Palmer asks Mike what happened, and Novick says that there was a fire and that Ferragamo didn't make it out. Palmer says that Carl arranged a hit, but Mike says they don't know that yet. Palmer is convinced that Ferragamo was murdered. Alberta Green walks into the interogation room where Tony Almeida is waiting. As she is just starting, she gets a call from Jack Bauer. Jack says he found the people who were putting together the Palmer hit, and that the only reason he didn't bring anyone from CTU in was because his family was kidnapped. He doesn't mention that Tony or Nina Myers was helping him. He gives Green his location, and hangs up. 11:46:34 Jack checks his watch, and thinks that Rick would be back by now. He says his family is going to have to find their own way out. 11:52:29 tells Nina Myers and Tony Almeida they're off the hook.]]Alberta Green tells Nina Myers and Tony Almeida that Jack Bauer sent in his location, and that three tactical teams are on their way to his location. She says none of them are suspended. Ira Gaines splashes water on Kevin Carroll. Carroll tells Gaines that Bauer is on site, meanwhile, Rick Allen steals the van. Gaines gets on the radio and seals the gates. 11:54:36 Allen drives the van and picks up the Bauers. Jack takes over driving from Rick as Rick tells him Gaines is coming. and Kevin Carroll try and take out the Bauers.]]Gaines and Carroll go into the holding cell and find Eli's body. Gaines, Carroll and Neill hop into a Jeep and start chasing the van, they are able to cut the van off and begin firing at thge van. The van gets hit in the tires and Jack is forced to stop it. He tells everyone to hide behind the tires. Gaines and his men try and take the van. Jack tells Teri and Kim to meet him at a water tower he points out on the satellite photos. Kim says there's too many men, and Rick volunteers to help. Rick is able to take out one of Gaines' men as Teri and Kim flea. Jack punctures the gas tank and grabs Rick and starts running. Rick is hit in the leg, but Jack says they have to keep going. and Rick Allen run away from the exploding van.]]At a distance, when the men close in on the van, Jack fires a shot at the gas, causing the van to explode. Jack grabs Rick and says he'll fix his wound once they can hide. 11:59:57 - 12:00:00 Memorable Quotes * Nina Myers: Tony, I appreciate your looking the other way on this, but you don't have to help me cover for Jack anymore. * Tony Almeida: I'm not doing this for Jack. * Kevin Carroll: Jack! If Gaines thinks for a moment that I brought you here, he'll have no problem killing us both * Jack Bauer: Then we should avoid Gaines. * Jack Bauer: Anything goes wrong everyone around the car dies starting with you. * Mike Novick: There was a fire. They say it might have been a gas leak. He didn't get out in time. * David Palmer: Dammit. They torched his office. * Mike Novick: We don't know that yet. It could have been an accident. * David Palmer: It wasn't. It was murder. Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest Starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Daniel Bess as Rick * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * John Prosky as Dr. George Ferragamo * Al Leong as Neill Co-Starring * Jon E. Epstein as Assistant Day 112 112